


ड्रैगन की दहाड़

by Daemon_I_Blackfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, F/M, Politics, Romance, Slow Burn, The Prince That Was Promised, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: हिन्दी
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_I_Blackfyre/pseuds/Daemon_I_Blackfyre
Summary: इंसानियत जब नाइट किंग और उसकी मुर्दा फ़ौज को रोकने में कामयाब हुई तब तक बहुत देर हो चुकी थी। ना-ख़ुश देवताओं ने तय कर लिया के उन्हें इंसानियत की तक़दीर में ज़्यादा बड़ा किरदार निभानी चाहिए और समय के पहिया को उस वक़्त तक वापिस घुमा देना चाहिए जब दुनिया नष्ट नहीं हुई थी।





	ड्रैगन की दहाड़

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestess_of_Groove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_of_Groove/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dragon's Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172975) by [Priestess_of_Groove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_of_Groove/pseuds/Priestess_of_Groove). 

"वे आ रहे हैं," टॉर्मंड बोला। उसका चेहरा फीका और उतरा हुआ था। उसकी दाढ़ी और बाल पहले से और भी ज़्यादा उलझे हुए थे। कई खालें पहनने के बाद भी वह काँप रहा था। अब वे सभी कांपते थे।

"तुम्हारा शुक्रिया। हमारे साथ अंगीठी में हाथ सेकना चाहोगे?" जॉन ने अपने बगल में एक खाली जगह की तरफ इशारा किया जहाँ से बर्फ हटा दी गई थी।

वह जंगली आदमी एक पल के लिए झिझका, लेकिन फिर बैठ गया। जॉन ने उसे उसकी जज़्बातिअत के लिए चिढ़ाने का सोचा, लेकिन...इन दिनों वे सभी जज़्बाती हो रहे थे क्यूंकि दुनिया में बेहद कम लोग बचे थे।

जॉन स्नो के पास बस दस हज़ार आदमी बचे थे और मेस्टर के नाम पर सिर्फ़ टीरियन लैनिस्टर था जो उसी आग के सामने अपने भाई के साथ बैठा था। बाकी सब...सर डैवोस सीवर्थ, सैमवेल टारली, गिली, ब्रैन, सर जोराह मोरमोंट, लॉर्ड बैरिक डॉनडारियन, हाउंड, ब्रीयैन, सर ब्रोन, लॉर्ड एडम्यूर टली और महारानी डनेरिस मुर्दों की फ़ौज में शामिल हो गए थे। उसे कोई अंदाज़ा नहीं था कि उसकी ममेरी बहनें संसा और आर्या कहाँ थीं, न ही सर पॉड्रिक पेन का कोई पता था, वह बस यह अंदाजा लगा सकता था कि वे मर चुके हैं। नाइट किंग के पास अब आराम से पांच लाख सिपाही थे, लेकिन इस मुश्किल वक़्त में अगर कोई अच्छी खबर थी तो यह कि उसके पास कोई ड्रैगन नहीं थे। विसेरियोन को उन्होंने मार दिया था और जब बाकी दोनों ड्रैगन बुरी तरह ज़ख़्मी हुए तो उन्हें मार कर जला दिया था। ड्रैगनों की ताकत के बगैर नाईट किंग को हरा पाना नामुमकिन सा लग रहा था।

इस लम्हे उनकी फ़ौज किसी क़िले के जले हुए खंडर में छिप रही थी। टीरियन के अंदाज़े से वे रीच में कहीं थे, मगर बर्फ की वजह से उस जगह का नाम जान पाना मुश्किल था। जो भी हो, उस जगह से उत्तर की तरफ सब लोग मर चुके थे।

"इससे पहले कि हम लोग अपनी मौत से मिलने चले, क्या किसी को गरम पानी चाहिए?" टीरियन ने पूछा।

"इस ठंड को दूर भगाने के लिए कुछ भी," टोरमंड हंसकर बोला।

टीरियन ने एक तांबा की केतली उठाई और कमरे से बाहर चला गया। जॉन ने अपने झोले में से बचा हुआ राशन निकाला। एक सख़्त रोटी का टुकड़ा और हिरन के मांस की कुछ फाड़। उसके पास जो थोड़ा-बहुत वह उसने सबको बाँट दिया। जब टीरियन वापिस आया तब जॉन ने उसे दुगना राशन दे दिया। जेमी काफ़ी देर से वैसे ही बैठा था और आग को घूर रहा था।

जॉन ने एक उदास आह भरी। जेमी अपनी सर की चोट के बाद पहले जैसा नहीं रहा लेकिन ब्रीयैन की मौत के बाद वह बद से बत्तर हो गया था। लॉन्ग नाईट के दौरान वक़्त बता पाना नामुमकिन था, लेकिन करीब एक साल पहले जॉन अपने तंबू में नक्शे देख रहा ताकि उस ज़मीन को समझ पाए, मगर बर्फ़ की वजह से यह काम मुश्क़िल था। 


End file.
